


Austausch

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Oktober)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austausch

**Titel:** Austausch  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Regenbogenchallenge:** pink  
**Prompt:** Fuchsie  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** allgemein, Humor  
**Länge:** 100 Wörter

 **A/N:** Hier also mein zehntes Drabble. Habe mich in diesen Monat echt schwer getan einen Prompt zu finden der passt.  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 **Warnung:** Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :) Ist leider wieder eine Fortsetzung. Aber die hat hier so gut gepasst. ;)

****  
Er hatte vor ein paar Tagen seinem Vater einen Nachschlüssel für seine Wohnung gegeben, nur für Notfälle. Als er heute Abend nach Hause kam, bereute er dies allerdings. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel, auf dem sein Vater ihm mitteilte, dass er die Sonnenblumen gegen Fuchsien getauscht hatte. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung was das überhaupt war. Hoffentlich nichts Illegales. Er ging auf den Balkon um sich dieses Ding – wie hieß das gleich nochmal? - näher anzusehen. An dem Topf hing noch ein Zettel: „Bei Frost bitte reinstellen“. Thiel seufzte. Was würde Herbert ihm als nächstes schenken - ein Haustier?

****

und hier noch ein kleiner Bonus.Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)

****  
**Titel:** Kompromiss  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Regenbogenchallenge:** pink  
**Prompt:** Granatapfel  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** Freundschaft, Humor  
**Länge:** 100 Wörter

****

Er hatte heute früh Feierabend machen können und Zeit zum Kochen. Aber mittendrin musste er feststellen, dass ihm für sein Abendessen noch eine Zutat fehlte. Er entschied sich, Boerne danach zu fragen – schließlich waren dafür Nachbarn da  
„Nabend Boerne. Können Sie mir vielleicht ein Stück Butter leihen?“  
„Selbstverständlich“, entgegnete Boerne. „Obwohl ich wirklich denke, dass der Salat mit Granatapfelkernen, den ich gerade zubereitet habe, besser für Ihre Gesundheit wäre.“  
„Hab‘ ich Sie um Ernährungstipps gebeten?“  
Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Um Butter, aber trotzdem …“  
Als Kompromiss wurden die beiden Gerichte miteinander kombiniert und das passte wirklich nicht schlecht, dachte Thiel.

****


End file.
